


I'm Your Canvas

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: A soulmate au inspired by tumblr where soulmates make bright colors on their soulmates skin when they touch





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda long but also super fluffy and lena is germaphobe and kara is falling hard for her after years of being lonely

Kara was jealous.

Seeing the colors all over Alex’s and Maggie’s skin. The blues, the reds, the greens. Alex always came into work with a new color on her lips. Kara would see them draw circles on each other hands during movie night. She had been jealous. Not of them but of the love they had. As an alien, she never knew she could find a soulmate until Clark came with a bright orange splatter on his cheek. It wasn’t until then that Kara truly felt alone.

She knew her and James weren’t soulmates but it was nice to have someone there, someone to be with. Then he met Sarah. He was patrolling one night when he heard her call out for help. Once he took out the thug that was mugging her he helped her up revealing a light purple.

Kara went through a rough patch. The only time she went out was to save people. Saving people seemed like that was the only thing she was good for. Being Supergirl was the only side of her people seemed to care about. Yeah, she was still Kara, Alex’s sister, Winn’s best friend…she still had the Kara side to think about.

Snapper had been on her for weeks about the new restaurant opening in a couple weeks. Apparently, it will be National City’s biggest event since the Ambassadors Gala. He wanted her to cover it and get an interview with the restaurant’s owner, the only issue was that nobody knew who the owner was. Everyone had been investigating possible owners but none turned out. Kara had used her powers to get some information on the owner but all she got was that the owner was a woman.

It was hours before the restaurant official opened and Kara had to choose something to wear for tomorrow. James had gotten her a seat on opening night thanks to a very relaxed Cat Grant, who was somewhere off the coast of Bali. It was almost time to leave and Kara still couldn’t find anything. She didn’t want to wear her usual skirt and cardigan, yet she didn’t feel like dressing up. Her mind went back and forth until she decided to wear a pastel blue dress with a simple cardigan.

By the time she had flown there, the place was flooding with reporters and guests. It was a reasonably sized place with cobblestone walls and beautiful greenery. When she finally got her name down it was almost eight and most of the nicer tables were taken by couples or high class figures, so she had gotten a small table away from the entrance in a corner.

Kara sat across from a couple practically submerged in colors, some had blended others were faded like they had been from days ago. They played with each other’s hand laughing at the mixture of colors appearing.

And there it was again, a sinking feeling, a cold sinking feeling reminding her she was alone. The waiter came by asking if she was waiting for anyone, she shook her head and order a glass of wine. She would’ve taken a bottle but that’d just remind her again she was alone.

She was totally alone.

Alone, at a nice restaurant.

Another glass. Still alone.

Third glass, no effect, and still very much alone.

The fourth glass…the fourth glass came with a pair of black heels, red lips and the last name, Luthor.

“May I?” Kara was thrown by the sight before her. Lena Luthor was smiling at her asking to sit. All she could do was nod, no words but a slight shake of her head and Lena Luthor was sitting across from her. Her red lips curled into an endearing smile, “You a reporter or do you just like to draw?” Her finger pointed to Kara’s notepad resting in her purse.

“Kara Danvers, reporter for CatCo Magazine.” She adjusted her glasses and smiled. She smiled too much…too long... stop smiling, “What are you doing here?”

“Eating. Hope you plan to do the same.”

“I would but I’m just not feeling,” She gestured to the large restaurant, “ _this_ , at the moment.”

Lena leaned back into her chair, “Understandable, but can I ask, why are you here then?”

“Mainly to see who is the owner of this restaurant, but they remain elusive.”

Lena laughed, a Luthor laughed, “Yes, seems to be a no show.” She tapped the fork on her table, “Kara, would you like to go get some ice cream instead of,” She scanned over the menu, “Lamb with some French word I can’t pronounce.”

They laughed. Kara laughed. She hadn’t truly laughed in a while.

They walked out of the restaurant talking about food. And puppies. And a lot of things. Kara was finally happy to talk to someone, someone who talked about her, not Supergirl, but Kara Danvers.

It wasn’t until they stopped at a crosswalk that they talked about soulmates.

“Have you found yours?”

Kara raised up her sleeves, “You see colors on this creamy canvas?” Lena dropped her gaze to the ground, “What about you?”

“It’s hard when you’re a total germaphobe.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” Lena kept a hand on her arm rubbing the area. Kara felt bad for asking now. Why’d she have to ask?

They walked some more until they got to _Ice Queen’s Ice Cream Shop_ (seemed redundant). Kara opened the door for Lena bowing dramatically as she walked in, “Your highness.”

Lena laughed accidently hitting a table with her hip, “Ow!” Now they were laughing even harder. They picked out a booth next to the panel of windows after Lena wiped it down with a couple wet wipes. They could see traffic and street goers pass by. They each ordered a cup, Lena got chocolate and Kara got mint chocolate chip with cookie dough.

“Chocolate is so boring.” Pointing at Lena’s cup.

“Chocolate is amazing! You can never go wrong with chocolate!” Lena said pointing back.

“You can never go wrong with min chocolate chip _or_ cookie dough.” Kara argued.

“Yes, you can. You can have more chip than chocolate or more mint than chip.” Lena pointed her spoon at Kara, “Don’t get me started on cookie dough.”

“You’re just mad you didn’t get it.”

“As if.”

“Jealous.” Kara sang as she licked her spoon free of cookie dough.

Lena covered her face with her arm, “Green with envy.” She said dramatically.

They finished their ice cream minutes ago, but they still sat in that booth talking and talking. They somehow came back to the topic of the restaurant.

“Okay but did you like it?”

Kara leaned back into the red leather cushions, “Yeah, it was nicely laid out, plus the walls on the outside were very classy.” A small silence followed. Kara looked up to see Lena smiling, “What?”

“Classy. I guess that’s my style then. Classy.” She tapped the edge of her cup with the plastic spoon.

“You’re the owner?”

“Proudly.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? To anyone?”

“Maybe because I’m a Luthor and people don’t trust a Luthor.”

“I can see that, but why a restaurant? Why not some grand company?”

She took a deep breath, “I have two multi-million dollar companies, the restaurant was a drunk idea.”

She smiled, but before Kara could push further she was interrupted by the shout of a mother to her son. He was running around the shop with his milkshake. Kara smiled she liked kids, she didn’t think _she’d_ have any but she did like them. He was dressed in a Superman shirt with a red cape on the back. His little feet could only go so fast but he still had fun pretending he was the Man of Steel. He tried to make one more loop around the shop but his little feet sent him crashing next to their table. His pink strawberry smoothie dropped on Lena’s feet and purse covering them in stickiness.

Lena froze, an appalled look on her face told Kara now was the time to leave.

The mother looked at her son and then at Lena, she stared at Lena for so long with a bit of pity and fear. She quickly said sorry then left the shop with her crying son. A worker came over with wet wipes, some towels, and a mop. They cleaned up the mess on the floor, but Lena still hadn’t moved, the strawberry shake dripped down her legs and onto the floor.

“Lena?” Kara only received a small hum. She quickly grabbed the wet wipes and cleaned her purse. She didn’t want to touch Lena, she respected her whole phobia but she wasn’t moving, “Lena, would you like me or…?”

Lena took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, “It’s fine, I got it.” She grabbed the package of wet wipes and wiped down her legs, each time with less and less disgust. She threw away the wipes shuddering after they left her hand.

A small drop somehow got on her face and it was resting right on her cheek.

“Um, Lena you got.” Kara pointed at Lena’s face.

“Oh, thank you.” She wiped the wrong side.

“No, its…” Kara pointed again. She missed it, again! How in Rao? Nevermind. Kara hastily wiped the droplet off her face, but now a blue streak appeared. Kara held her breath, she stood frozen in her place.

“Kara, are you okay?”

Kara nodded slowly covering her red finger with her other hand, “Peachy.” Her voice pitched.

“You sure, you look white as a ghost.”

She nodded, “Just fine.”

“Uh-huh, okay then.” Lena walked out of the store with Kara trailing beside her vigorously trying to remove the red from her thumb. It wasn’t going to come off so the best option was to hide it until she and Lena parted ways. 

It was colder out. It didn’t bother Kara but it did bother Lena. She was rubbing her hands together trying to warm them up without Kara noticing. She did notice and she was happy to lend Lena her cardigan. She draped it over her shoulders trying not to touch her, but she wanted too. She wanted to create lines on her skin, see the colors appear each time they touched.

“Are you sure? You’ll be cold.” Lena looked at Kara’s shoulders. She hoped Lena touched her, so they could be happy together, but she knew that they’d would never work, being a Luthor and a Super. Kara kept staring at Lena’s cheek, the blue smear was still visible. Her skin was soft for the brief moment their skin touched, slightly colder than usual, but still so soft.

“I’ll be fine, Lena” She wouldn’t be though. She’d keep thinking about her and Lena.

Her and Lena.

A Super and a Luthor.

Soulmates.

Kara shook the practically impossible thought from her head. _Practically_ …

They walked all the way to Lena’s apartment which wasn’t very far. It may have been one or two blocks but the cold made it seem farther, at least for Lena. Kara was too busy staring at her which made the walk go by faster.

“So, this is me,” Lena looked at her watch, “And its only ten.” She looked up at the dark building. Kara wanted to go to her apartment or studio or flat. Were those the same thing? It didn’t matter Kara still wanted to be with Lena.

She must’ve been spaced out because Lena was trying to get her attention, “Kara? Hello? Earth to Kara Danvers?”

“Oh, sorry. Um, what?”

She shivered under Kara’s cardigan, “I was trying to ask you if you wanted to come up, it’s way too cold for you to be outside.” Kara’s stomach did a flip when she asked. She could barely hide how happy she was that Lena asked.

“That’d be great.”

Lena smiled and lead her inside. A plush old man greeted Lena with a large smile, “Ms. Luthor, you look rather…colorful.” He winked at Lena then tipped his head at Kara.

Lena walked into the elevator puzzled, “I don’t get it?”

“He’s old. Something probably got lose.” Kara was screaming. Internally of course, but still screaming.

The elevator slowly went up to each floor. Why’d she live so high up? Oh, what if she had a balcony? Kara looked at each number impatiently. Each number made her question how many people lived here. They were at the eighth floor and they were still going. Finally, after ten floors they made it to Lena’s apartment.

It was spacious. Organized and simple like she had just moved in. There wasn’t any pictures or plants or a splash of color. She watched Lena walk over to a grey arm chair, setting her cardigan down, “Thank you for the sweater.” She walked over to her matching grey sectional and sat down, “Come on. I don’t bite.” Lena smiled adjusting herself on the couch. Kara walked over hiding her hands behind her back. She sat down next to Lena trying not to look guilty. Not that she was guilty of anything, but she didn’t want to let Lena know anything was wrong.

“So, this is the infamous Lena Luthor’s hideout.”

“More like cave. I rarely ever leave my house.”

“I haven’t been to my apartment in two days.” Lena gave her a questionable glance, “Work.”

“Oh, for me that’s the only time I leave.” Lena looked at Kara her eyes were a darker shade of green than usual, “I don’t want to keep you from your home you can go, I’m fine.”

Kara looked at Lena’s cheek the blue stripe was still there reminding Kara that her soulmate was right in front of her…and her sworn enemy. The Luthors were the Super’s sworn enemy but Lena had so much light in her. Lena was good, unlike her older brother Lex or her mom Lillian. Kara thought how Clark would feel if she spent the rest of her life with Lena. It wasn’t his decision and it wasn’t his life, but he’d understand, he’d understand no matter what happens soulmates are meant to be. Kara smiled and thought _Why does this remind me of Romeo and Juliet but with two Juliets and this time one of the Juliets is an alien._

“Something funny?”

“No, it’s, just…” Kara looked at Lena. She took in every detail of her face, her eyes darting to Lena’s lips, “Lena…close your eyes please.”

“Why?”

“Just…please?”

Lena nodded her head slowly closing her eyes. Kara looked at Lena this was it, now or never.  Kara quickly took off her glasses placing them in her lap. She took a deep breath in and reached behind Lena’s neck pulling her forward, lips connecting. Much to Kara’s surprise Lena didn’t pull away but deepened the kiss. Kara’s hands slid lower and lower down Lena’s back pulling her in closer, Lena’s hands drifted up to her neck. Lena’s lips tasted sweet and she smelled amazing. Kara could feel herself floating…literally floating. She pulled away but kept her forehead on Lena’s, “I didn’t mean to be so, um…” She fiddled with her glasses in her lap

Lena didn’t open her eyes either, “Kara…its fine.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand turning it purple, “Look at me.” Her heart beat rose and Lena tore away to look at her. To look at Kara without her glasses, as Supergirl, as her soulmate. Lena finally opened her eyes. Her breath hitched. She saw orange splattered on Kara’s lips and red and yellow on her hands. Kara was waiting for answer or any sign of…What was Kara hoping for? Surprise? Joy? What if Lena was horrified? Lena looked down at their hands, “Who would’ve known a Super and a Luthor…soulmates.” She looked smiling at Kara, pink covering her lips.

 

A special bonus: 

“So?”

“Alex I’m not telling you who.”

“Please! I won’t hunt them down or anything.”

“Your own soulmate already did that while I was in her office!When I told her she didn't do anything wrong!” Kara stopped in her tracks. Crap. Crap. She looked at her hands the green was faded but now pink covered her hands. She turned to Alex, grinning.

“Her? Office? Maggie? Accused of something she didn't do...” Her grin grew wider, “Is it Lena?”

Kara scoffed, “Sure, you mean my sworn enemy? Yeah, sure.” She barely convinced herself.

“Oh, my God! It’s Lena Luthor! I’m texting Maggie!” Alex pulled out her phone and ran off grinning like a child.

Kara loved Alex and Maggie but them together was either the worst or the cutest thing. Kara sat down trying to shut her eyes for a moment but was interrupted by her phone vibrating. She looked at the screen, it was a text from Lena. 

_Hey! Um quick question, why did your sister just threaten me???_

“Alex!” Kara yelled as she sped out of the room chasing after her sister.   

**Author's Note:**

> you can put in requests on my tumblr ecstxtic-moments or in the comments


End file.
